


Here We Go Again

by KawaiiTrashbag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Movie: Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Musical References, Musicals, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiTrashbag/pseuds/KawaiiTrashbag
Summary: If questioned as to why he went to see Mamma Mia 2, Lance would simply say 'It's an amazing movie, all musicals are. So of course I had to see it.'Keith would lie and say he lost a bet.





	Here We Go Again

The room darkened as Lance pushed open the heavy doors; the effort increased by the huge box of popcorn in his hands. He sighed, cursing the snack line for having the slowest worker he has ever seen. Although he figures he can't be too mad, she was pretty. Even her name was beautiful: Nyma. She had deep purple eyes and long blonde pigtails. If he wasn't in such a rush he might have even flirted with her, but he daren't keep Meryl Streep waiting.

 

He quickly headed forwards, looking around at the people there: an elderly couple, a mum and her two kids, and a girl around his age. He wouldn't say he was surprised, just disappointed that so few people appreciated the true of beauty of Mamma Mia. It was a story of family and love that never failed to make him laugh and sob uncontrollably.

 

He was just about to make his way up to his favourite seat (the centre of the third row up) when he came to a realisation. The girl he saw earlier was sat directly in his seat. He took a step up before coming to another.

 

Said 'girl' wasn't actually a girl. 'She' was a boy.

 

He'd assumed at a glance that he was female because of his long hair, but upon further inspection noticed the sharpness of the boy's jawline and his seemingly flat chest. He took one more step, refusing to stare at the guy who so rudely sat in his seat. _Not that it actually belongs to me..._ Lance shook away the thought, being a hot guy was not an excuse for this insult. _Wait. What? I did not just think that, he's mildly attractive at best!_ Continuing to walk, he turned onto the row behind the hot guy and sat in a chair directly behind him. He knew it was petty, but he felt like being petty.

 

 

 

 

Lance couldn't tell if it was his fault or not, but once the movie started the boy in front of him sank down, slouching into his seat like he wanted nothing more than to disappear. Despite this, he found himself staring at him.

 

He couldn't tell a lot about him from just the back of his head, and the only clothing he could see was a red and white jacket. He couldn't tell exactly what it was made of but it seemed to be leather... He didn't know what to think of that.

 

He barely suppressed the urge to lean forward and see what else he was wearing before the logical part of his brain caught up with him.

 

_This is a horrible idea._

 

Didn't stop him from doing it anyway.

 

He caught a peek of the guy's plain black shirt and pants. He had hoped he'd be wearing something more intriguing but the jacket was enough of a statement already.

 

He reclined back into his seat as he spotted them: leather fingerless gloves around his lean fingers. He wanted to laugh, or cry, but he figured that'd look very freaky as, as far as he could tell with his attention half drawn to the boy in front of him, the movie was at a moment that was neither sad nor funny.

 

He was in enough shock before he became very much aware of the fact that he had just done something extremely creepy; to make everything worse he hadn't been noticed. That should have been great, but it just weighed heavier in his stomach.

 

_Whatever, I'll just ignore him. Nobody gets between me and Mamma Mia._

 

 

 

 

It was halfway through the movie before Lance realised he had no idea what was going on, being evidently distracted by what he could only describe as a mullet. That was when he finally decided, glaring into his barely touched popcorn, that if he couldn't enjoy this movie than neither could the stranger in front of him.

 

The first throw was experimental. A single kernel of popcorn gently tossed at the back of the mullet, gently bouncing off onto the ground at Lance's feet. It was awful and Mr. Mullet didn't even seem to notice, but it gave Lance the confidence to resume the act.

 

After the fifth throw, he clearly knew what was going on. He disregarded it but Lance could see, much to his delight, that the frustration was growing. He wasn't even aware of the fact he'd completely stopped paying attention to the movie, the sight in front of him much too entertaining.

 

Lance made a point to commit everything about this to memory. He didn't know why he wanted to remember so badly, but something about this 'interaction' was precious to Lance.

 

He didn't want it to ever end.

 

When the lights came back on, Lance blinked in confusion. The movie was over.

 

He half-expected the mullet man to turn around and punch him in the face. What he did not expect was for him to look behind him with the blankest expression Lance had ever seen. Lance just froze, not knowing what to say. A few responses passed through his mind, but died on his tongue as his mouth went dry and his palms grew sweaty.

 

The corner of the boy's mouth twitched slightly, obviously trying to hold back a smile at the reaction he got out of Lance. It eased some of Lance's anxiety that this guy wasn't going to murder him in his sleep.

 

He meandered over to the staff, who were impatiently waiting for them to leave, and spoke to them. He kept his voice down so that Lance couldn't hear but, if the smirk he flashed him before he left and the looks of pure hatred he was getting from the staff were any indication, he was pretty sure he'd told them about the absolute mess of popcorn scattered over the floor and seats.

 

Somehow he managed to slip out before he got an earful from the particularly mean-looking group of girls (and a cat?), and couldn't contain his excitement.

 

 _Since I distracted him for so long, maybe I'll get to annoy him again when I go to actually watch the movie next time._ He chuckled under his breath. _Yeah, like that'll happen._

 

He knew that Hunk would chastise him when he got home for going to the movies and then not watching the movie, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. He was lost in the memory of those violet eyes flashing with amusement.

 

He didn't want to acknowledge the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

 

 

........................................

 

 

It's not that Keith didn't want people to know.

 

Oh, who was he kidding, that's exactly how he felt.

 

The last thing he wanted to do was feed into the stereotype that all gay men are obsessed with musicals. Not that anyone but Shiro knew he was gay but...

 

It didn't matter, what did matter was that Keith had once again skipped class to go see Mamma Mia 2.

 

Last time was sort of a disaster thanks to a certain blue-eyed moron.

 

He knew this would be his last chance to go. Shiro was bound to get suspicious if Keith told him that his film class wanted to go on another field trip. Keith felt a shred of guilt for lying to Shiro, but his borderline obsession with musicals was something his adoptive brother really didn't need to know. The teasing would never end.

 

And so, here he was, pushing through the overly heavy doors of the screening room for the second time this week.

 

His eyes were immediately set onto the seat he sat in before, surprised to see someone in the otherwise empty place. Everything seemed to click into place when he caught sight of that familiar blue. _Did this guy seriously throw popcorn at me because of a seat?!_

 

Keith's legs were moving before he even realised and he planted himself next to the boy he'd affectionately nicknamed 'dumbass'. Dumbass flinched in surprise, blinking at Keith. He could have sworn he saw him grinning for a split second before he collected himself and focused on the beginning of the movie.

 

Keith tried to keep his eyes fixed on the screen for the first twenty minutes or so, but they found themselves being drawn to Dumbass, who seemed to also be struggling between watching the musical number and stealing glances at Keith. Violet met blue as Keith's eyes locked onto the others in a steely gaze. “Are you an idiot?” He whispered.

 

Dumbass seemed take aback by the words. “Excuse me?” He whispered back with a scandalised look on his face.

 

Keith didn't miss the amusement in his tone, however.

 

“You heard me. Did you really throw popcorn at me for a _damn seat_?”

 

Dumbass simply shrugged his shoulders, before a playfully fake look of remembrance crossed his features. “Oh wait, I remember now...” he forcefully dragged out the final syllable. His attempts to goad Keith were working, annoyingly well.

 

“Stop it. Watch the movie.”

 

“Hey, you're the one who spoke first!” Dumbass didn't know how much he'd raised his voice, but the even louder shushing of an older woman below them was proof enough that it had been loud. His face flushed at a rapid rate and he was quick to turn his pink face away from Keith. He waited for Dumbass to start whispering again, but he was losing interest. He finally turned away, allowing himself to be taken in by the world of the movie.

 

 

 

 

“Do you like musicals?”

 

Keith, having almost forgotten that Dumbass was here, was perplexed by the simple question. Why did he care? Was he actually... trying to have a conversation? Keith might have even thought it was sweet if they weren't in a cinema screening room where they'd already been shushed once for being too loud. Keith was scared to look, certain he would find that mocking glint in the sea of ocean blue, but all he found was an utterly earnest smile, no glint to be seen. His mouth was sealed shut.

 

“...I really do. They're my favourite.” He seemed confused by Keith's lack of response so he continued to speak. “What about you?” He tried again.

 

Keith scoff was an automatic response, and he really wished it wasn't. Dumbass didn't seem angry or upset, just confused, and for once Keith wished he could have told _someone_ the truth. _Oh well, no going back now._ “I don't like musicals... I'm here because of a bet.”

 

“A bet?”

 

“Yep.” Keith answered curtly, hoping that would be the end of it now that he'd messed up.

 

“Then why did you go twice?”

 

Keith's eyes widened a fraction, and he hoped to some god that Dumbass didn't notice as he continued to lie. “My brother's kinda crazy with his bets. He'll ask me a bunch of questions about the movie to prove that I went.” He was honestly kinda impressed with himself for coming up with that in the spot.

 

Dumbass nodded slowly, whether he believed it or not was a mystery to Keith. He never was good at reading people. “Well, I'm sorry for distracting you then. Although your crazy mullet was distracting me.” His words were slow and deliberate, but he broke out into a grin.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?!”

 

The two boys were shushed again.

 

 

..................................

 

Lance found himself adjusting his eyes to the bright lights in the room much too soon for his liking. He was able to watch the movie this time, for the most part, but now he had to leave... and he probably wouldn't see Mullet anymore after this. _It was good while it lasted._ He told himself he should just be happy that he got to know the boy better.

 

The bittersweet feeling vanished when Lance caught sight of those expectant violet hues. He raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Oh. I just thought we could walk out together. You look like you're about to cry. Movie too sad for you?” Lance almost couldn't believe his ears. _Is Mullet.... making a joke? Well, if Mullet wants to game, then game on!_

 

“I don't think I'll make it. Give me your shoulder to cry on!” The sound of laughter at Lance's theatrics was all he needed. “Okay, lets get going, then. Shall we?” Lance extended his arm, not expecting Mullet to take it, but he did, wrapping his own arm around Lance's. However, they soon delinked arms once they saw the cleaning staff coming in.

 

Lance phone vibrated in his pocket within the first few steps outside the doors of the screening room. He was quick to snatch it from his pocket to check his messages, seeing two from Hunk and one from Shiro. He checked the texts from Hunk first, just some messages about when Lance would get back and what they'd watch for movie night. He typed out a response before moving onto Shiro:

 

_Hey Lance, I heard from Hunk that you were going to the movies today and I'm picking up my brother from a field trip. I'm waiting out front so you can come and meet him._

 

Lance had heard a lot about Shiro's brother, Keith if he recalled correctly, but hadn't had the chance to meet him yet. He was the only one in their friend group that hadn't and he was growing steadily impatient. He peeked at Mullet out of the corner of his eye, who was watching him curiously. “Sorry, just got a text from my friend, he wants me to meet his brother.”

 

Mullet seemed kind of upset at that. “Cool. Do you still want to walk out with me?”

 

“Yeah, of course!” Lance probably rose his voice louder than he should of, but in that moment he didn't really care. The boy's eyes blew wide, and he tried to hide his blush under his bangs; Lance saw it anyway. They continued to walk out together, until they were outside of the building. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

 

Mullet still didn't want to face Lance, his cheeks still burning, but he nodded. Lance opened his mouth but the words that came out weren't his. “Hey! Keith! Lance!” Mullet looked away from Lance to the source of the noise. Lance mentally cursed the voice before he did the same. Shiro came running up. “I see you two have already met.” He beamed.

 

Mullet, who he now knew to be Keith, stiffened beside Lance. “Huh? Oh! So this is Keith?! Like your brother Keith?!” Shiro just chuckled in response. “Oh this is great. I was waiting to meet y-” Lance's smile was ripped off his face when he met Keith's eyes. The once calm violet was now a storm of indigo, and as Lance stared into the begging eyes, everything came together.

 

A field trip.

 

Shiro had said a field trip.

 

Shiro didn't know.

 

So that meant...

 

…it wasn't a bet.

 

Lance wanted to laugh, make fun of Keith for lying about liking musicals, but he couldn't do it. He took a deep breath, turning back to Shiro who hadn't read the change in atmosphere.

 

“I just bumped into him on the way out of the cinema. He looked kinda cute so I thought I'd say hi.” He knew he'd regret this later. Shiro just laughed harder. Lance kept his eyes trained away from Keith, making up some excuse to leave and bolting.

 

He just called a straight guy 'cute'. He was already regretting it.

 

 

.................................

 

 

Keith stared at the retreating outline of the boy he now knew to be Lance. He almost couldn't believe it. He'd lied to Shiro to protect Keith. Lance had looked at Keith's face and just... knew.

 

“Keith, are you coming? I was going to offer Lance a ride but he left before I could.” Shiro looked slightly concerned at Lance's swift departure, oblivious to the reality that he'd saved Keith and then booked it so he wouldn't dig himself into a hole. There was also the possibility he'd ran because he'd just told Keith that he found him attractive, but he didn't want to think about that. It was obviously a lie.

 

Nobody found Keith good-looking. It was why he was still very much single and closeted. He let out a deep sigh and followed Shiro back to his car.

 

 _Lance, huh?_ “What a moron.” Keith muttered under his breath. Shiro just smiled and kept walking as if he hadn't seen the shades of pink scattered across Keith's face.

 

 

................................

 

 

 

 

“You can't be serious.”

 

“Hunk. I swear to all of the gods that may or may not exist that I saw them. They were blushing and walking together. They were all over each other… it was gross.”

 

“...I'm sure you're exaggerating... Shiro said they just met.”

 

“Doesn't mean they can't be super gay.”

 

 

“... _guys_ , I'm literally right here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this'll be but I got this idea when I went to see Mamma Mia 2. I'll be updating this whenever I have time to write chapters so there'll be slow updates. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
